Closing Early, Working Late
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: Sora works with his best friend whom he secretly loves. But when Riku asks him to close early for a girl what will his answer be?


**AN LadyA**: Long time no see ne? Ah well we've been busy sorry. But we couldn't just leave you guys hanging like that amirite? Se we created a little oneshot for you guys. No lemons or limes sorry, not this time anyway.If you want to know whats kept us so busy. Well we've actually been watching a lot of Naruto. I was pretty adamant about never watching it. Then my bestest friend made me, and well imma all hooked and stuff. So you may see like SasuNaru stuff on here after a while, but we will finish Osculation for sure. No doubts about that. Were about halfway through the next chapter, I know lazyness, but heres sommin to tide you over kay? Love you guys lots!

* * *

Sora leaned over his paperwork, it had been a long morning. Yawning, Sora leaned back in his chair, a jingling from the front door let him know a customer had entered. From where he was sitting Sora couldn't see the front door, he frowned. It seemed like a silly set up, but their boss, Sora's uncle, thought people preferred not being watched on their way in. Sora's frown deepened, but now he had to lean to the left to see if anyone was leaving the store with unpaid items.

Sora had worked in his Uncle's pawn shop for a little over a year now. The small brunet had practically begged his uncle for the job, his uncle has resisted, saying that Sora was too young and should be enjoying his childhood while he could, but Sora persisted. Finally Mickey had given in, after much pouting on Sora's part. The real reason Sora had wanted the job in the first place was because his childhood crush had had a job there as well. Sora had been looking forward to his first day on the job. He had brushed his hair into submission, or as much as he could, worn the perfect shirt and his best jeans. When he had gotten to the store Kairi had called in sick and Sora got stuck working with a classmate from highschool. _Riku.._. Sora though absently as he leaned further on his chair, straining to see who had come in minuted before. He really didn't feel like getting off his chair to greet the customer. He caught glimpse of bright orange hair and grinned widely. There was only one kid on all of Destiny Isles to have hair that color and Sora didn't have to worry about greeting him. Sora leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. His mind had just begun to wander when Wakka slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Where's my service ya?" the redhead bellowed. Sora jumped in his chair, about to yell at Wakka for his rudeness when he saw his uncle out of the corner of his eye. He settled for glaring at the boy.

"Whats going on here?" his uncle asked a confused look on his face. Wakka took a step back from the counter and put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Mr. M, I was just playing with Sora ya?" Mickey relaxed and a kind smile replaced his worried frown.

"Alright then, don't play to rough now, y'hear?" Sora looked to his uncle who had donned his jacket and held his briefcase.

"Goin' somewhere Uncle?" Sora asked.

"Yup, Minnie and I are going out for our anniversary dinner tonight, remember?" Sora deadpanned, he didn't. Micky chuckled seeing the horrified look on his nephews face. "Don't worry Riku remembered, he said he'd help you lock up tonight if you needed it." Sora frowned. "Not that you need it Sora," Mickey laughed again, " he was only offering." Mickey looked at his watch. " Welp, I better be going don't want to be late right?" Wakka nodded along with Sora. "See you later Sora, Wakka." Mickey disappeared behind a shelving unit but the jingling of the bell signaled he had left the store. Which left Sora and Wakka alone to talk freely.

"So..." Sora said, leaving the boy an opening to discuss anything he wished.

"So?" Wakka asked back.

"Geeze Wakka your not a very good conversationalist."

"A what?" Wakka asked picking up something from Sora's counter.

"Y'know people who are good at talking to other people." Wakka merely grunted, obviously distracted by the shiny trinket. Case in point.. Sora thought. Sora rested his head on the counter ,head buried in his arms.

"C'mon Sora I came here to say hi the least you could do is entertain me" Wakka had put down the toy and was now leaning against the counter beside Sora.

"You not supposed to be on the side on the counter Wakka," Sora stated not looking up from his arms.

"Whatever man. Anyway Kairi, Tidus and I are going down to the beach later, you in?" Sora peeked up from his arms, an eyebrow raised. Did he want to go to the beach? That was the question Wakka had asked him. Sora raised his head from the counter a grin plastered across his face.

"'Course! As soon as I'm done work I'll come down to see you guys 'kay?" Wakka nodded folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright," Wakka walked around the counter ready to head back out of the store, "See you then ya?"

"Yup!" Sora waved eagerly to Wakka as he disappeared behind the shelf. Sora grinned to himself,this was going to be a good day he knew it. Not only was he going to the beach with the gang afterwards, he was closing by himself, with Riku. _Riku..._Sora rested his elbows on the counter, head in hands. He was expecting Kairi the first day he had come to work, finding Riku there instead had been upsetting. He was hoping to see his favorite red headed friend. Since they had known each other from childhood it would be easy to work with her, and Sora had to admit, he had been secretly crushing on her for almost a year before hand. Riku however had been a different case, he had barely known the boy from school. They didn't hang out with the same crowds, they didn't have any of the same classes and they never went to the same places outside of school. Sora never really thought much of the silver haired boy, all he had known was that he was a straight A student, schools president and that he had had a gaggle of girlfriends.He figured they'd leave each other alone, but apparently Sora was wrong.

Riku had been friendly, more so than Sora had expected. He had asked Sora about himself and seemed genuinely interested in what Sora's life was like. Riku had seemed so different at school, he explained that at school he was 'the student' but outside school he was 'the Riku'. Sora laughed at that, and told Riku he was 'just Sora' everywhere he was. Riku laughed along with him and Sora was glad he had gotten to know him better.

Sora began to look forward to his shifts with Riku, more so than his shifts with Kairi, but he just figured it was the rush of getting to know someone new that had him so riled up. Once again Sora was mistaken. Over a few months of working Sora and Riku had practically become best friends. They'd call each other late at night, even if they had worked together only hours before, they'd go out to arcades after school, get ice cream. And study together. Sora started having lunch with Riku occasionally at school. When Riku had his car and Sora had his spare after lunch they'd go to the beach for a swim, and come back to school the scent of the ocean still clinging to their skin. Sora 'hmmed' to himself. Just thinking about Riku made his body warm. This so so bad.. Sora thought the smile dropping from his face.

Sora hadn't even realized he had fallen for his best friend until the first time the boy had slept over at this house. Sora of course had offered up his bed like a good host but when Riku refused and epic battle ensued. Riku won of course, he had pinned Sora in under three minutes. Sora, whose face had been pressed into the blue carpet of his bedroom could feel Riku straddling his thighs. The weight of Riku on top of him was making Sora's lower body react in ways he was not expecting. He immediately stopped struggling, and Riku took it upon himself to make it worse unintentionally. Leaning down over Sora, the silver haired boy leaned close to the other's ear. His warm breath sending shivers down the brunet's spine.

"Giving up already Sora? I thought you were stronger than that." Laughing Riku had gotten up off the smaller boy and sat down on the bed. "Sora get up off the floor," Riku said still laughing. Sora had had to calm himself, he was shocked at his reaction, but managed to get it under control. Sora had insisted on sleeping on the floor that night, afraid that any more bodily contact with his best friend would cause him to reveal something he'd rather not. After that night Sora had come to terms with that fact that he had fallen in love with his best friend and had spent up until now figuring out a way to tell him. Every time Sora got up the courage to do it, he'd back down, not wanting Riku to think any less of him. Sora was in full day dream mode when Riku came out from the back wiping his hands off on a towel. Riku looked at the spaced out brunet and proceeded to throw the towel at him.

Sora glared daggers at the silver haired boy who was now chuckling to himself. Now that Riku was smiling at him he was no longer angry. Riku walked over the where Sora was sitting and leaned against the counter.

"So Sora, I heard your going to the beach after work?" Riku asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Yup!" Sora replied cheerily, "Wakka came and told me that the gang is going down to the beach tonight!" Sora watched as his co worker placed a finger on his now pursed lips. Sora frowned. "What?" He asked.

"I wasn't invited?" Riku asked mock hurt on his face.

"Awww come on Riku...you know I would invited you, but you never go anyway." Sora rolled his eyes.

"True but..." Riku was cut off at the sound of the front bell jingling. Riku pushed away from the counter. Sora watched as Riku disappeared being the shelf. Leaning forward against the counter he strained to hear what was going on on the other side. He heard Riku's voice along with another's, it sounded like a girl. He frowned, he had seen lots of girls giggling as they went by the shop, but none of them had ever been brave enough to actually come in. He heard silvery laughter coming from the other side of the shelf, _what could be so funny,_ he grimaced,_ she's got a silly laugh thats for sure_. Sora righted himself, he was acting like a jealous school girl, and Riku hasn't even his. _Not yet anyway..._ Sora was interrupted from his thoughts by Riku who had made his way back to the counter a small blonde girl following close behind. Sora couldn't stop the frown that appeared on his face, Riku, if he noticed at all, ignored it.

"Sora I got a favor to ask." Sora didn't say anything, and ignored the girl who had quietly paced farther away from the angry looking boy. Riku continued regardless, " I was wondering if you could close up shop by yourself to night, I uh – had something come up." Riku glanced towards the small blonde girl. A million responses ran through Sora's mind but only one came to his lips.

"No, I need you here." Sora was as surprised as Riku was at his response, usually when Riku asked Sora gave right in. It was hard not to give in to Riku. When you looked as good as he did, it was hard to not get what you wanted. Riku recovered quickly however, and leaned closer over the counter.

"Please Sor.. I sorta need this." Sora knew what his answer was going to be as soon as he heard his nickname leave those lips. _I hate it when he does that...Well maybe not entirely hate_. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me big time you got it?" Sora grinned, but it wasn't quite as genuine as he would have liked. Riku grinned back.

"Thanks Sora, see you later then." Riku turned his back to him, and Sora watched as he put his arm around the shoulders of the small blonde girl who had ruined his entire evening. Sora returned to pouting when he heard the bell ring. He like closing with Riku, he usually got a ride home in Riku's car. Not only did he not have to walk home, but he got to spend a little extra time with his best friend, and there was nothing wrong with that, Now, not only did he have to walk home, but his Riku was taken away by some blonde hussy! _You don;t know that she's a hussy._ The rational part of his mind argued, but Sora ignored it, he was in the mood to be angry now and didn't feel like changing his mind. Sora looked around the shop lazily. It was already four thirty and Sora didn't see any harm in closing a little early, he was sure his uncle wouldn't mind. Sora began counting out his till, making sure it balanced properly, and put all the extra money in the safe in the back. Wiping down the counter Sora heard the bell ring. _Great the one day I decided to close early and someone comes in. _Sora was surprised to see his silver haired co worker returning.

"Riku, what are you-mmph!" The brunet started, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips. Riku's lips. Sora would have pulled back, but he was too shocked to do so. Sora felt gentle fingertips ghosting across his jawline making their way into his cinnamon hair. The gentle caress made Sora moan into the kiss. Riku pulled back slowly, fingertips retracing their path across the younger boys cheek.

"I told you I owed you one Sor," Riku said seductive into his ear, "For letting me off early, to hang out with my cousin."

The silver haired other pulled away completely, smirking as if he had accomplished something and leaving a stuttering Sora to wipe down the counters.

* * *

**Rockie: **So yeah, only like four pages but it's cute rite? anyway read review you know all that fun stuff, love you lots, see you next chapter of next fic maybeh? Mwahaha

* * *


End file.
